Vision du passé
by Frasyl
Summary: Seto Kaiba fait d'étranges rêves. Rêves ou visions, c'est ce qu'il va découvrir...HxH.


_Disclamer : Le monde de Yu-gi-oh appartient à Kazuki Takahashi_

_Note de l'auteur : Pour les fan de ce mangas je précise que je ne connais que l'animé et que je ne l'est jamais vue dans son entier, je n'ais pas vue au-delà de la finale de Bataille ville. Donc j'ai utilisée les noms de l'animé qui sont différents je crois de ceux du manga original._

_J'ai eus cette idée en retombant cet été sur des rediffusions du tournoi de Bataille ville…_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Un cri lui échappa et il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le corps encore frémissant…<p>

Il reprit peu à peu son souffle, laissa la douce fraîcheur de la chambre climatisée envahir son corps et calmer la dangereuse température qui l'habitait…il ne pouvait pas éviter ces flashs de plus en plus fréquents où il s'abandonnait dans ses bras…pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'il soit attiré par un autre homme ne le choquait pas…il était conscient de ses préférences…mais lui…son ennemi de toujours…il se leva et se glissa dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche froide, seule remède efficace qu'il avait trouvé face à ces images plus que perturbantes…et qui lui laissait un sentiment croissant de frustration…

Transi de froid, il revint dans sa chambre alors que le jour se levait, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Mokuba :

- Bonjour Seto !  
>- Bonjour Mokuba, que se passes-t-il ? lui répondit son aîné<br>- C'est aujourd'hui que tu m'accompagnes ! T'as pas oublié au moins !  
>- Non.<p>

C'est vrai, journée pédagogique, parents et enfants au lycée et il avait promis, seul hic, il y serait forcément aussi…hors, il ne l'avait encore jamais revu depuis que ces flashs avaient pris la sale habitude de hanter ses nuits…d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps…

- Quoi ? dit-il, n'ayant absolument pas écouté le discours de son petit frère  
>- Je disais, tu vas pouvoir revoir Yugi, répéta Mokuba<p>

Quel bonheur, ne put s'empêcher de penser Seto, maudissant au passage son corps qui n'avait put s'empêcher de frissonner à la simple évocation de ce nom…

ooo000ooo

Environ une heure plus tard, il arrêtait sa voiture dans le parking privé du lycée où l'attendait déjà le directeur et une bonne dizaine de groupies qui s'empressèrent de lui faire les yeux doux.

La matinée s'écoula tranquillement et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où était prévu le repas.

Parvenu dans le hall, il parcourut la foule des yeux, cherchant malgré lui un regard améthyste bien connu, un cri joyeux de son frère interrompit sa recherche et Mokuba se dirigea rapidement vers un groupe d'amis :

- Bonjour Seto, prononça une voix chaude derrière lui…  
>Il se retourna d'un bloc pour plonger dans les yeux violets qu'il redoutait tant<br>- Yugi ?  
>- Non Yami, Seto…<p>

Bien sur, cette voix grave, ce ne pouvait être que lui, pensa rapidement Kaiba

- Désolé, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec tout ça…

Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il, il était Seto Kaiba, PDG de la Kaiba Corp et il s'excusait devant quoi d'ailleurs…un pharaon ? Bien qu'il ait admis qu'il soit bien deux dans un seul corps, bien obligé il avait vu les deux entités de ses propres yeux, il ne fallait quand même pas pousser…un frisson lui parcourut l'échine…mon dieu non, pas maintenant…hurla-t-il mentalement.

La bande de joyeux compagnons de Yugi, arriva mettant fin à son supplice. Pour une fois, il les aurait béni…Mokuba revint à son tour :

- On mange tous ensemble, proposa alors Téa  
>- Super ! répondirent en cœur Joey et Mokuba qui se tourna néanmoins vers son frère :<br>- Ca te dérange pas, Seto ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Yami posa une main sur son épaule, il retint de justesse un nouveau frisson :

- Non, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vue, n'est-ce pas Seto ?

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, il hocha simplement la tête :

- Eh attendez, il manque Yugi ! dit Mokuba  
>- Yugi mais…commença Seto dont le reste de la phrase se perdit en voyant arrivé la copie conforme de Yami en légèrement plus petit, c'est vrai qu'il avait bien grandi tout de même…il était presque identique à son double maintenant.<br>- Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? dit Yami à son oreille.  
>- Bonjour Seto, je parie que Mokuba ne t'avait pas prévenu, lui dit Yugi, cette fois il ne put retenir le frisson, mon dieu cette voix…légèrement plus aigue que celle de Yami, la même voix que dans ses flashs…<br>- Si je lui ais dit ce matin, protesta son frère  
>- Même prévenu, c'est assez surprenant, répondit-il en se disant qu'il avait vraiment loupé une partie importante du discours de son petit frère.<br>- Toujours aucun indice sur le pourquoi, demanda Téa  
>- Non, je n'ai pas eu de visions particulières, répondit Yami, mais cela viendra en temps et en heure et qui sait, après je perdrais peut-être ce corps…<p>

Ils furent invités à la table du directeur et Seto se retrouva assez de loin de Yugi, ce qui le contraria et le soulagea à la fois.

Le pharaon, de son côté se demandait si Seto avait les mêmes visons que lui, visions dont il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis, ni même à son double…comment l'aurait-il pu…c'était à la fois si déroutant et si intense…

A la fin du repas, la journée reprit son cours et Yugi préféra partir, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait, mais Seto se révélait aussi glacial que d'habitude, mais à quoi s'attendait-il en le revoyant après si longtemps ? Il s'excusa auprès de Yami, prétextant un mal de tête et quitta le lycée.

ooo000ooo

Un cocktail avait lieu à la fin de cette journée, c'est à ce moment que Seto se rapprocha de Yami, se demandant pourquoi il arrivait si bien à les reconnaître d'un seul coup :

- Où est Yugi Vous êtes de nouveau en un seul corps ? lui demanda-t-il  
>- Non, il ne se sentait pas bien, il a préféré partir tout à l'heure, lui répondit Yami, observant attentivement les réactions de Seto.<br>- Ah…répondit-il

Pourquoi ? Se demanda le jeune PDG

- C'est bizarre, mais il m'a semblé un peu triste en partant, ajouta Yami  
>- Depuis quand vous êtes-vous séparés ? demanda Kaiba<br>- Ca va faire un peu plus de 15 jours, un matin, nous nous sommes réveillés chacun dans un corps réel…

Mon dieu, pensa Kaiba, ses visions avaient commencés depuis une quinzaine de jours également, se pourrait-il que tout cela ait un rapport ?

Mais la journée s'acheva sans lui apporter de réponses supplémentaires, Yugi ne réapparut pas et les Kaiba quittèrent leurs amis.

ooo000ooo

Cette nuit-là et les suivantes Seto ne fut victime d'aucun flash, et ce n'est que trois jours plus tard, en milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il travaillait dans son bureau qu'il fut soudain saisit par une étrange vision, devant lui flottait en transparence le corps de Yami…

- Yami !  
>- Seto, aides-moi<p>

Mais la vision disparut et le jeune PDG pensa avoir rêvé, pourtant il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix grave du double de Yugi…  
>Perplexe, il resta un long moment à regarder l'endroit où la vision était apparut et ne réussit pas vraiment à se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail.<p>

Une heure plus tard, son téléphone sonna, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant le numéro de son petit frère :

- Mokuba ?  
><em>- Seto, Yugi m'a demandé de te prévenir…<br>_- Me prévenir de quoi ?  
><em>- Yami est à l'hôpital, il est brutalement tombé dans le coma.<br>_-…  
><em>- Seto ?<br>_- Depuis quand ?  
><em>- Environ une heure, je crois pourquoi ?<br>_- Pour rien, tu es à l'hôpital ?  
><em>- Oui.<br>_- Je te rejoins, Mokuba.

Seto pestait contre les embouteillages, il voulait arriver le plus vite possible, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, cette vision était apparut à peu près au moment où Yami avait sombré dans le coma…

Il traversa à grand pas les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le service indiqué par l'accueil et pénétra dans la petite chambre où se trouvait déjà Mokuba , Yugi et tous ses amis, dés qu'il eut refermé la porte et il fut prit d'un vertige et s'écroula au sol.

- Seto ! Hurla Mokuba en se précipitant vers son frère  
>- Mais c'est pas vrai, cria Joey en sortant pour faire venir un médecin<p>

Après un rapide examen, celui-ci arriva aux mêmes conclusions que pour Yami :

- Nous allons le faire transporter dans une autre chambre, dit-il  
>- Non ! Laissez-les ensemble, croyez-moi c'est leur seule chance, intervint Yugi<p>

Mokuba donna son accord et les deux patients furent transférés dans une chambre double.

ooo000ooo

Seto eut d'abord l'impression de flotter puis il fut entraîner dans un vortex de lumière, combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Il n'avait plus aucune certitude…

Il atterrit brutalement dans une pièce ancienne, éclairée uniquement par des torches et où se déroulait apparemment un duel de monstre.  
>Il distingua deux hommes face à un troisième, visiblement le quatrième faisait défaut, il était trop loin pour distinguer leurs visages mais entendit leurs voix :<p>

- Tu vas perdre Pharaon et nous allons reprendre possession de son âme, dit une voix  
>- Non, jamais je ne vous laisserais reprendre son âme et l'entraîner vers le mal<p>

Yami, c'était la voix de Yami…Il se releva et s'approcha.

- Tu n'as même pas de partenaire et il ne te reste que 1000 points de vie, assena l'autre en riant cruellement  
>- Oh si il en a un ! intervint-il alors.<br>- Seto ! Tu es venu, dit Yami en se tournant vers lui.  
>- Tu m'as demandé de l'aide, non ? lui répondit le jeune PDG qui vint se placer à ses côtés, à qui de jouer ?<br>- A toi, si tu veux bien, lui répondit Yami en souriant et en pensant : maintenant je vais pouvoir te sauver Seto.

Et la partie à quatre débuta, grâce à l'aide de Seto, le pharaon put sauver ses points de vie et une dure bataille s'engagea mais qui les mena finalement à la victoire, grâce à la force combinée de leurs deux monstres favoris.  
>Lorsque que le dernier de leurs adversaires eu perdu tous ses points de vie, il leur cria :<p>

- Tu ne peux plus le sauver Pharaon, nous trouverons son tombeau et nous reprendrons son âme que tu nous as volée !  
>- Jamais ! lui répondit Yami qui attrapa Seto par la main :<br>- Vite Seto, dit-il en l'entraînant dans un couloir que je jeune PDG n'avait même pas soupçonné. Celui-ci tenta de le ralentir :  
>- Mais attends ! Pas si vite ! Où sommes-nous et où nous conduits-tu ?<br>- Plus tard les explications ! On est dans un tombeau égyptien !

Il ne put que suivre l'allure effrénée de Yami qui parvint à un mur :

- C'est un cul de sac ! Lui dit Seto

Mais une aura vint alors entourer Yami et son puzzle s'illumina, livrant le passage à une pièce qui se referma dès qu'ils en eurent franchi le seuil.  
>La salle où ils entrèrent était fortement éclairée et de nombreuses fresques représentant Yami et lui-même, ou plutôt son ancêtre, la décoraient. Plusieurs personnes les attendaient à genoux, l'un d'eux parla :<p>

- Mon Pharaon, nous avons sentis votre présence, le sceau que vous avez posez devient de plus en plus fragile  
>- Je suis là pour le consolider, dit Yami, relèves-toi<p>

L'homme se releva doucement mais garda la tête baissée :

- Toi et les tiens avez accompli votre devoir, il est temps de transmettre votre savoir à d'autres, dit-il  
>- Ce fut un honneur de vous servir, nous ferons selon vos souhaits, mon Pharaon<p>

Alors, il était vraiment pharaon…mais alors ces visions…

Mais Seto n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, déjà Yami l'entraînait de nouveau à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers pour finalement se retrouver devant une fresque représentant Osiris, le dieu des morts de l'Égypte Ancienne.

Yami fut de nouveau auréolé de cette même lueur et la fresque glissa doucement, dévoilant une autre pièce où reposait un sarcophage.  
>Ils y pénétrèrent et la porte se referma de nouveau sur eux.<p>

- Mais c'est…commença Seto  
>- Le décor de tes visions ? finit doucement Yami, en fait non, ce n'en est que la reproduction, Seto, c'était son choix pas le mien, le décor original était ma chambre au palais, expliqua alors le Pharaon<br>- Alors ce n'était pas mon imagination…  
>- Non, tu as reçus des visions de son passé, dit-il en posant sa main sur le sarcophage, il n'est plus là, alors c'est toi son descendant qui les a reçues…<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour m'aider à protéger son âme et donc la tienne, Seto<br>- Comment ?  
>- Invoques ton dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, dit-il en invoquant quand à lui le magicien des ténèbres<p>

De nouveau son aura autour de lui, à la stupéfaction de Seto, leurs deux monstres vinrent se mêler à cette aura et en sortit deux ombres qui se fixèrent devant Yami :

- Veillez sur lui, dit Yami en indiquant le sarcophage où les deux ombres disparurent alors que les deux monstres holographiques disparaissaient.

L'aura entoura le sarcophage et un éclair zébra la pièce venant graver les symboles des deux monstres sur la pierre, après quoi l'aura s'éteignit doucement alors que Yami s'écroulait sur le sol :

- Yami ! cria Seto en se précipitant, entrant dans son aura pas tout à fait éteinte, son esprit fut aussitôt connecté à celui du Pharaon qui revivait une conversation avec son ancêtre :

_- En me sauvant de mon destin, tu sauves tous mes descendants Pharaon  
><em>_- Yami, après cette nuit tu pourrais au moins m'appeler par mon prénom, démon ! Lui répondit-il en riant et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes  
><em>_- Sauves-moi encore, gémit son ancêtre..._

La vison s'estompa et les yeux de Yami se rouvrirent, son aura finissait de disparaître :

- Désolé Seto, dit Yami

Celui-ci l'aida à se relever et le soutint jusqu'à un lit où ils s'assirent côte à côte :

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu l'as sauvé ?  
>- Oui, merci de m'avoir aidé à le préserver<br>- Visiblement je suis aussi concerné…  
>- Oui, ainsi que ton petit frère et tous vos descendants…<br>- Alors c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu ne crois pas ?  
>- Toi, Seto Kaiba, remercier quelqu'un, j'espère que je pourrais me souvenir de ça au moins si j'oublie de nouveau tout le reste, dit Yami en souriant<br>- Alors j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas cela non plus, dit-il en approchant son visage du sien et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Yami sursauta mais ne se déroba pas, il sentit sa langue venir quémander l'entrée qu'il lui accorda perdu entre le présent et le passé…mais il le repoussa soudain :

- Non, dit-il, ce n'est pas de moi dont tu es amoureux !

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instants puis le vortex surgit les entraînant tous les deux…

- Il se réveille ! dit la voix de Mokuba  
>- Yami aussi, répondit celle de Yugi<p>

Seto ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'hôpital, que faisait-il ici, sa tête semblait prête à exploser…

- Doucement…dit-il

Yami s'était tourné vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, pendant un instant plus rien n'exista sauf cette dernière phrase que le pharaon lui avait dis, puis les infirmières et les médecins investirent la chambre, en chassant les visiteurs et tout sembla disparaître de son esprit…

ooo000ooo

**Une semaine plus tard…**

Seto pénétra dans son bureau comme chaque matin, et comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, il chercha dans sa mémoire une trace de ce qui c'était passé pendant son séjour à l'hôpital…impossible d'avoir les moindres souvenirs précis sauf que tout ceci était lié à Yami, or le lendemain de leur sortie à tous deux, Yami avait réintégré le corps de Yugi…comme chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il avait une furieuse envie de voir le pharaon pour exiger des explications, bizarre, maintenant il était convaincu de son histoire…mais il se sentait incapable de revoir Yugi, quel paradoxe, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient à nouveau plus qu'un…

Rageusement il chassa ses pensées, il avait horreur d'avoir des doutes et des incertitudes…

Yugi avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur naturelle malgré que Yami ait réintégré son corps. Le pharaon lui avait raconté ce qu'il se rappelait qui était en fait peu de chose, hormis le duel qu'il avait fait ensemble et qu'il était très important qu'il le fasse ensemble, mais il était incapable d'expliquer à Yugi pourquoi ils avaient été séparés…

La vie reprit son cours à Domino, Yugi, malgré toute sa bonne volonté n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées un certain PDG et Yami n'arrivait pas à lui en expliquer la raison bien qu'il la connaisse, c'était une chose dont son double devait se rendre compte seul.

Seto, lui, s'investissait dans son travail pour oublier que ses nuits étaient hantées par un regard améthyste.

ooo000ooo

Quelques mois plus tard, une fête fut été organisée par la Kaiba Corp au manoir pour la sortie de son tout nouveau logiciel de jeu et nos amis y furent bien sur invités.

Seto et Mokuba jouaient les hôtes au plus grand déplaisir du jeune PDG qui détestait ce genre de soirée, mais sa présence était nécessaire pour le bien des affaires. Il aurait quand même donné volontiers une partie de son empire pour se débarrasser de ses maudites groupies qui le pourchassaient sans cesse.

Il avait eut une étrange impression quand il avait vu Yugi et leurs regards étaient restés accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant un court instant, instant que Seto aurait volontiers prolongé, mais les mondanités avaient repris leurs droits et il avait perdu de vue le groupe d'amis de son frère. Et impossible de retrouver Yugi, il avait aperçu tous les autres sauf lui. La fête battait son plein et ne tarderait pas à se terminer, les premiers invités partaient déjà, et toujours pas de Yugi, il fallait qu'il le voie…

Alors qu'il le cherchait dans la foule, une de ses groupie s'avança d'un pas résolu vers lui malgré le regard plus que glacial que lui lança le jeune PDG, pas décidé un instant à se laisser prendre au piège d'une de ces jeunes femelles en quêtes de mariage.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers un cabinet privé que gardait un de ses employés, lui donnant l'ordre de ne laisser entrer que son jeune frère. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme…  
>Le salon avait une terrasse et il sortit prendre l'air, se rendant compte qu'elle était déjà occupée par une silhouette qu'il put aisément reconnaître :<p>

- Yugi ?  
>Celui-ci, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta et se retourna :<br>- Seto !  
>- Je ne suis pas le seul à rechercher le calme, dit le jeune PDG en s'approchant<br>- Non, toute cette foule, ça finit par me taper sur les nerfs…  
>- Et on t'a laissé rentré ici ?<br>- C'est Mokuba qui m'a permit de le faire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant au-delà de la terrasse avant que Seto ne reprenne :

- Je t'ai cherché une bonne partie de la soirée…  
>- Tu me semblais pourtant bien occupé avec toutes ces fringantes jeunes demoiselles, se moqua gentiment Yugi<br>- Oh, je t'en prie…quoique c'est justement l'une d'elle qui m'a fait me réfugier ici, alors c'est peut-être un de tes fameux signes du destin…

Yugi tourna la tête vers lui, étonné par sa remarque, il s'était rapproché mais regardait toujours l'horizon :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Les yeux bleus se plantèrent soudain dans les siens :

- Que s'est-il passé Yugi ?

Celui-ci frissonna sans répondre, oh bien sur, il avait compris, sans que Yami s'explique davantage. Il avait compris en revoyant Seto ce soir, il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il partageait son corps avec l'âme du pharaon pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ancêtre de Seto. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur que cette découverte, c'était de constater que lui le ressentait aussi pour le PDG de la Kaiba Corp et que c'était pour ça qu'il y pensait sans arrêt…seulement il ne l'avait vraiment compris que ce soir…en croisant son regard à l'entrée…

- Je te rappelle que tu y étais avec Yami et non avec moi, tenta-t-il malgré tout en reportant son regard sur l'horizon. Mais il fut violement retourné pour faire face à un Seto qui ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte :  
>- Arrêtes, tu veux, Yami ou toi c'est pareil, vous êtes identiques, même votre voix est presque la même maintenant, c'est très troublant de constater à quel point vous vous ressemblez…éprouvez-vous aussi les mêmes sentiments ?<p>

Yugi ne put retenir un nouveau frisson à cette question, Yami lui proposa de reprendre le contrôle mais il refusa, il fallait qu'il sache lui aussi :

- De quoi…de quoi parles-tu ?  
>- De ça, répondit Seto en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et en l'enlaçant.<p>

Yugi sursauta et ferma les yeux, savourant la baiser comme une caresse qui prit bien trop vite fin à son goût :

- Seto…  
>- Alors, je ne me suis pas trompé, dit simplement celui-ci en reprenant possession de ses lèvres et en accentuant le baiser, un gémissement échappa à Yugi alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient d'elles-mêmes sous la caresse.<p>

Seto plongea dans la bouche offerte, l'explorant à loisir avant de venir chercher sa langue pour la caresser et l'entraîner dans un subtil ballet qu'ils ne rompirent que par manque d'oxygène.

Ils restèrent enlacés, encore chamboulés par ce qui venait de se produire. Seto caressait doucement le dos de Yugi qui avait enfoui sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ils se contentaient de savourer la proximité de l'autre…et essayait d'apprivoiser ce sentiment qui se dévoilait enfin.

Yugi essayait d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait, mais rien n'était plus rationnel dans son mode de pensée du moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, rester avec lui…  
>Seto lui, se demandait comment convaincre Yugi de rester un peu, car lui non plus ne voulait en aucun cas faire taire ce qu'il ressentait si violement.<p>

Un cri les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent précipitamment :

- Seto ? Tu es là ? demandait Mokuba en pénétrant sur la terrasse  
>- Que se passe-t-il ?<br>- Des financiers s'en vont, il faudrait que tu viennes les saluer !  
>- Ok, j'arrive, dit-il puis se retournant vers Yugi, je reviens vite.<p>

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre.  
>Dès que Seto et Mokuba eurent quittés la terrasse, Yami apparut en en transparence :<p>

- Yugi, ça va ?  
>- Je sais pas quoi faire Yami !<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Est-ce que je dois partir ou l'attendre ?<br>- Au fond de toi qu'as-tu envie ? demanda le pharaon en souriant devant le trouble de son jeune double  
>- De rester, mais j'ai peur…<br>- Alors dis-le lui

Yami disparut alors que Seto réapparaissait, il eut un sourire en constatant que Yugi était toujours là :

- J'ai eut peur que tu partes, dit-il en s'approchant  
>- J'y ais pensé, avoua Yugi<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- J'ai…un peu peur…<br>- De moi ?  
>- Non, de ce qui se passe, c'est si étrange…<p>

Seto l'enlaça avant de répondre :

- Mais si bon…finit-il avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

De leurs souffles unis, jaillit un frisson qui les secoua de part en part, transmettant à leurs corps un besoin impératif d'échanges et de chaleur. Il fila, s'insinua dans chaque pore de leurs peaux, chauffant leur sang et faisant naître en leurs ventres une violente et douloureuse chaleur qui leurs arrachèrent un gémissement étouffé.

Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par la violence du désir qui les avait saisis, il se regardèrent, lisant dans les yeux de l'autre cette même envie qui pourtant faisait si peur au jeune Yugi.  
>Et Seto le sentit, plus âgé et même s'il était stupéfait de ressentir cette si violente envie de lui, il comprit et enregistra sa peur, il le serra contre lui :<p>

- Viens avec moi, dit-il simplement dans un souffle

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de Yugi qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, Seto déposa un baiser dans la tignasse en épi du duelliste et lui prit la main pour le guider.  
>Il l'entraîna à travers le manoir, jusqu'à la partie qui abritait leurs chambres. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, Yugi l'arrêta :<p>

- Seto, attends !

Le jeune PDG lui jeta un regard interrogatif :

- J'ai une question…commença Yugi, hésitant, mais il avait besoin d'être sur…sur que Seto ne le confonde pas avec Yami…il voulait être aimé pour lui et non pour l'âme du pharaon qui résidait en lui au travers de son puzzle :

- Comment peux-tu être sur que ce soit moi ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du propriétaire des lieux : alors c'était juste ça qui l'angoissait tant, il l'attira à lui :

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, vous n'avez pas la même voix et de plus, ce n'est pas d'un pharaon de cinq mille ans dont je suis tombé amoureux, mais d'un jeune homme de Domino…  
>- Tombé amoureux ? répéta Yugi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles alors que Seto ouvrait la porte de sa chambre et la refermait sur eux après l'avoir attiré à l'intérieur, Yami m'a juste ouvert les yeux…finit-il en reprenant possession des lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué.<p>

Le même feu qui les avait saisit sur la terrasse s'insinua dans leurs veines, ravivant également un vif désir au creux de leurs ventres.

Rapidement, Seto plongea dans le cou du duelliste, dégageant celui-ci de l'éternel collier pour pouvoir le dévorer dans son entier, sa main et sa bouche caressaient la peau fine qui frémissait sous ses assauts, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son propriétaire.

Avec précaution, Seto retira le puzzle de son cou pour le poser sur la table de nuit, Yugi le laissa faire, ses mains accrochées à ses épaules, ses jambes menaçant de ne plus le porter tellement son émotion était violente. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, incapable de raisonner autrement qu'avec son corps qui semblait brûler de l'intérieur.

Leurs vestes atterrirent par terre dans un bruissement de tissu alors que leurs lèvres se trouvaient à nouveau. Yugi chancela sous la décharge électrique qui le traversa.  
>Seto l'entraîna sur le lit et l'allongea, contemplant avec des yeux voilés de désirs son jeune amant :<p>

- N'ais pas peur, Yugi  
>- Mon corps, il brûle Seto…<br>- On va calmer ce feu, lui répondit Seto en reprenant possession de ses lèvres alors que ses mains remontaient lentement son tee-shirt, découvrant la peau vibrante et frémissante sous ses doigts, rapidement il le lui ôta et fit descendre ses lèvres sur le torse.

Yugi gémit en fermant les yeux, traversés par mille sensations toute plus exquises les unes que les autres qui semblaient à fois calmer et enflammer davantage son corps.  
>Son ventre devenait de plus en plus douloureux, instinctivement il chercha aussi le contact de son amant et déboutonna fébrilement sa chemise pour accéder à la peau laiteuse, ce qui arracha un grognement de plaisir à Seto.<p>

Leurs gestes devinrent plus précis, leurs gémissements et leurs cris se rejoignirent à l'unisson alors qu'ils achevaient de se déshabiller.  
>Seto vint se placer sur lui mettant en contact leurs deux virilités, ce qui leur arracha un véritable cri, alors que leurs bassins se mettaient à bouger presque indépendamment de leurs volontés.<br>Yugi attrapa ses hanches, accentuant encore le mouvement jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se tendent dans une parfaite synchronisation et que leurs cris s'unissent.

Il reprirent lentement leurs souffles et leurs regards ses croisèrent alors que Seto se redressait légèrement :

- Yugi…dit Seto troublé par ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux violets de son compagnon

Celui-ci lui sourit timidement :

- Je crois que je t'aime Seto, osa-t-il alors

Celui déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi Yugi, je t'aime.

Un peu plus loin le pharaon sourit avant se réfugier dans le puzzle. La suite leur appartenait à eux seuls et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Yugi garde un souvenir inoubliable de cette nuit.

ooo000ooo

Au petit matin Mokuba entra en trombe, comme à son habitude, dans la chambre de son frère :

- Debout grand frère ! Il est…

Il resta figé en découvrant deux paires d'yeux qui le regardaient en souriant :

- Mokuba, il va falloir que tu apprenne à frapper aux portes, lui répondit son aîné  
>- Yugi ?<br>- Bonjour Mokuba, dit celui-ci

Prudemment le jeune Kaiba battit en retraite et sortit de la chambre encore incrédule, pourtant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, un sourire apparut sur son visage…son frère souriait ce matin, un sourire comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis si longtemps sur son visage…alors peu importe que Yugi soit celui qu'il aime si cela lui redonnait le sourire et puis peut-être allait-il pouvoir essayer de parler de celui qu'il aimait à Seto s'il aimait lui aussi un homme…mais là prudence, il n'était pas vraiment sur que son grand frère accueillerait Joey avec joie…

Dans la chambre, les deux amoureux se réveillaient plus calmement après l'intrusion de Mokuba :

- Tu veux aller déjeuner, Yugi ?  
>- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, lui répondit tendrement le jeune duelliste en le regardant avec gourmandise.<br>- Il va quand même falloir que j'aille travailler, protesta Seto  
>- On est dimanche et à compter d'aujourd'hui, tes dimanches m'appartiennent Seto Kaiba, dit Yugi en capturant les lèvres de son amant.<p>

Fin.


End file.
